


Melt in Your Heart

by snowin_you



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, Established Relationship, M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowin_you/pseuds/snowin_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean bought Castiel all sorts of M&M's chocolate with some mischievous intentions that didn't turn out as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by **Katrina** Thank you!  
>  Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor M&M's for that matter.

 

* * *

Dean trailed his fingers along the bags of potato chips lined on an aisle of the supermarket and tossed just one large pack of barbecue flavor into the cart. Yeah, one, 'cause Sam ain't gonna get any now that it was his turn to buy food, if losing a game of rock, paper, scissors can be called a turn. Stupid game. He needed to come up with a new way of handling things.

Shoving a pack of 6-bottle beer in his cart, he noticed a familiar ad on the TV above his head. Something Dean remembered vaguely was about "you are what you eat" crap. Dean smirked. But when the guy eating some chocolates in the TV turned into an M&M, a mischievous thought crept up in Dean's brain.

He pushed his cart back to the chocolate aisle, and knocked down every type of M&M's they had on the shelf: milk chocolate, dark chocolate, peanut, dark peanut, peanut butter, almond, pretzel and, he cringed at the label, coconut.

* * *

Dean walked up to the motel with an armful of grocery bags. He dropped one at Sam's room and hummed walking back to his own. Sam had learned it the hard way that, whenever Cas was around, which was quite often lately, getting his own room was much wiser than waking up in the middle of the night to live gay porn starring your big brother and his angel.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said as he pushed open the door. He closed it with one foot and put the bag down on a tiny table across the room. Cas was flicking through TV channels on the sofa, something he liked to do when Dean was not around. Imitating Dean's action made the loneliness not so bad.

"Hello Dean." Cas stood up and greeted him. He wanted to walk over but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea, so he ended up shuffling on his feet.

"Scoot over here. I got something for you." Dean waved him over with a hand.

Cas walked over wagging his tail, that is, if he had one. Dean handed him a paper bag. Castiel looked inside. There were colorful bags of chocolate. Dean grabbed another paper bag, presumably his, walked back to the sofa, and dropped down where Cas had been merely seconds ago. Cas kept his eyes on him, turning as he walked away, already missing the warmth of Dean's body.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Cas asked narrowing his eyes. Dean knew he did not have to eat, although he tried this and that sometimes, but chocolate was never his favorite. So he was at a loss for how to respond to the situation.

"Whatever, Cas. Be creative!" Dean grinned shoving a piece of potato chip into his mouth.

Cas sat himself down on the chair next to the table. He poured the contents out and stared at the chocolate bags in front of him. They were of different colors, and flavours, and... was there some kind of reference he was missing here?

Dean watched Cas from the sofa, his irritation rising as the angel merely tilted his head in apparent incomprehension.

"Aw, dude. They're not gonna walk out of the bags themselves." Dean tossed his potato chips on the sofa then got up and moved to the table.

"Here. Let me show you the  _beauty_  of it." Dean grinned amusedly as he ripped one chocolate bag open and emptied it on the table. Colorful beads of chocolate spread all over. By the time Dean emptied all of the bags, a mountainous pile of colorful button-shape candies was visible. A hint of intrigue gleamed in Cas' eyes.

Dean smirked triumphantly. "Knock yourself out." He then returned to his sofa, and his chips, and his TV.

* * *

"Dean, look!" Cas beamed after some time had passed. Dean's chips were long gone and he was sipping a beer idly, again flicking through TV channels. He put his beer down and scooted eagerly to the table, only to be greeted with groups of M&M's, separated by colors, and if Dean was not hallucinating, by fillings as well.

"Holy crap!" Dean was horrified at the sight. He knew he had a nerd angel for a boyfriend, but definitely  _not_  this nerd. Now he remembered Sammy used to do this kind of shit too when he was younger. That bitch. But what would that make him? A nerd buzzer?

Cas was grinning proudly like an idiot in every sense of the word.

"You got it all wrong, Cas." Dean ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He then ran  _both_  hands into the candies, shuffling Cas' well-sorted piles into an unholy mess.

"Dean!" Cas gaped in pure horror like Dean had just destroyed a sand castle he'd so carefully made. "Why are you doing this?"

And Dean'd be damned if Cas' voice wasn't broken.

So, yeah, maybe  _his_  idea of fun and Cas' idea of fun was not exactly the same, but he was too quick of a jerk to realize that. And now he had hurt the feelings of the only angel in the celestial body that cared about him, or that  _he_  cared about.

"Hey, hey, Cas, look. I'll show you something real nice." Dean's hands anxiously worked something up in a futile attempt to fix the situation.

But Cas would have none of it. He stared resolutely in another direction.

"Look, Cas, it's you!" Dean smiled nervously and swallowed it down when Cas turned with a death glare. Cas then looked down at the table, frowning.

"Why would two blue candies and an arch of brown be me,  _Dean?_ " Cas asked with gravelly voice. The warrior of God was not amused.

"Oh, no. Come here." Dean beckoned him over. "You have to look at it from this angle."

Cas skeptically moved next to Dean. At this close proximity, he could feel the warmth from Dean's body now. He stealthily inhaled a deep breath. Dean smelled of air-conditioner, sunshine, and gasoline. A peculiar combination, but it calmed him down.

"See, these two blues are your eyes, because your eyes are unmistakenly blue." Dean couldn't help a chuckle at that, which earned him a narrowed eye from Castiel. "And this curve," he continued, dragging one finger along the curve of the brown candies, "is you, smiling."

Dean smiled looking at Castiel who concentrated hard on the smiley face, as if staring at it intensely enough would somehow bring it to life. Slowly a lopsided smile crept on Castiel's lips. He removed the blue beads and replaced them with green ones.

"And that would be you, Dean." Cas was smiling now.

"Attaboy!" Dean grinned with approval and ruffled a hand through Cas' hair.

Cas nudged his head into Dean's hand, blushing. After a moment of a comfortable staring contest, he gathered up some yellow candies and began to place them together to form a shape: four short, short lines, and one longer line protruding from an egg-shaped center.

"And that would be...?" asked Dean discreetly.

"Angels," replied Cas as he smiled contentedly to himself.

 _Looks more like a decapitated giraffe,_ was what Dean wanted to say actually, but he was fast enough, this time, to shut it. If Cas could see two dots and a curve as a human face, he would see a headless oval stick giraffe as angels too.

Cas was beginning to work on a new piece (he started to enjoy the game now) when he noticed Dean too was working on something. "What are you doing?" Cas poked his head in. Their faces were only inches apart. Castiel felt Dean wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him a little closer. All the while Dean never stopped picking and placing chocolate beads.

"I'm writing my name." Yes, since drawing wouldn't do both of them any better. "See? D-E-A-N," said Dean as he put the final bead of the N down. "And I'm writing yours too." Dean retrieved his arm back to quickly whip up a CAS with both hands. Castiel was too astounded with fascination to whimper at the loss. He didn't even move. Cas read his name softly. And before he knew it, there was a pile of reds between their names.

"What was that?" Cas asked naively.

Dean froze midway.  _What_ was that? No, that wasn't him. He must have been possessed. Yes. And no. No one can know about this. And if there was a security camera in here, which thankfully there wasn't any, Dean would shoot it, and rip the harddisk into shreds, twice.

"What was the red pile between our names?" Cas pushed the question again.

"It was a.." Dean cleared his throat. "a.. he.. heart." It came feebly, more like a cough, but it couldn't escape the angel's sharp ears.

"But a heart doesn't look like that." Cas continued innocently. Dean took a deep breath in relief.

"It's just a symbol, Cas. Like the smiley face, or the angels."

"Ah.. I see," Cas said with a dawning look of enlightenment on his face, but then he frowned again, which sank Dean's heart. "But why would you heart me, Dean? Are you implying that I plump blood through your veins?" Cas tilted his head with a deeper frown. Had the subject not been so touchy-feely, Dean would find that absurdly  _cute_.

"Yes, more or less. You know what? Why don't we just forget the whole thing and eat it all up?" Dean shoved a candy into his mouth.

Cas frowned even deeper, if that was possible. "Dean."

"What now?" Dean snapped. He sounded furious, but the deep blush on his cheeks said otherwise.

"You're eating thousands of bacteria."

"Gross, dude. Do you really need to say that?" He shoved one into Castiel's mouth. Cas grimaced at first, but he chewed it eventually and hummed in delight.

"Nice, huh?" Dean smirked.

Cas nodded in return.

"What are you eating?"

"Almonds."

"Good. I wanna try the coconut ones. Where are they?" Dean asked as he scanned his eyes all over the heap of chocolates.

"There." Cas pointed to a blue candy among the pile. Dean threw it into his mouth and nodded appreciatively.

"Hmm, not bad. Get me a few more."

Cas pointed to a few more candies here and there. Soon Dean started to pick it up and was able to tell the difference by its shape and size.

"Dean," Cas called while Dean was still busying himself picking up coconut ones.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean asked between his chew. Dean never got tired of Cas calling his name. In fact, he kinda liked it.

Castiel looked away to the floor awkwardly, as if what he was about to ask should be embarrassing. "What is 'melts in your mouth, not in your hands'?"

"Gosh, do they still use that tagline?" Dean frowned. He held up Castiel's hand and placed one orange candy in it and closed his fingers. "It means the candy will not melt when you hold it." He wrapped his hands around the angel's fist for a few minutes, and when he opened it, there were orange smudges on his hand. "which is apparently not entirely true."

Cas' gaze followed as Dean popped the melted, sorry candy into his mouth. He then looked back at the orange smudges on his hand, and decided to lick it up.

Dean gulped at the sight.

"Hey, Cas."

"Yes, Dean?"

There. He called his name again. Dean lost it right there and then. He tugged at Cas' coat and pulled him in. Their bodies were almost touching. Almost. Dean rested his forehead on Cas', inhaling the sweet scent of his angel mingling with chocolate's.

"You know what melts in your hands  _and_  in your mouth?" Dean breathed the question over Cas' slightly parted lips.

Cas simply shook his head.

"We shall see." Dean pulled the angel in for a sweet, fluffy, chocolatey kiss. Castiel hummed with pleasure as he revelled in the warm and moist feeling of Dean's lips and tongue. Dean tasted heavenly, a mixture of chocolate's guilty pleasure and drizzle of frosting enhanced with a twist of exotic, refreshing coconut. He just couldn't get enough of it. He made a mental note to try the coconut candies later. It was so delicious. Or was it  _Dean_  that was this delicious?

They panted for breath, resting their foreheads against each other. Dean's body flushed with heat that could melt all the chocolates in their room.

"Dean?"

"What?" Dean growled meekly, still basking in the bliss of the intense kiss. And the sound of Cas' voice calling his name, it did something to him, something he would never admit in three lifetimes. He always brushed it off the harsh way, but Cas seemed to know. He knew how his voice affected Dean. And Dean rested in the fact that  _he knows_.

"I heart you, Dean," Cas softly responded with a gentle smile.

And no, Dean Winchester was not blushing a very deep red. Hell, no.

* * *

 


End file.
